


Is It Too Weird?

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Boyd is Derek's Best Friend, Derek wants a baby, Everyone else is there just not in this story, F/M, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Not really important to the story but I felt like letting you know, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walked into the house and sat on the couch with Boyd just like he’s done a hundred other times. </p><p>As soon as he sat down Derek announced. “I want to have a baby.”</p><p>Boyd didn’t even turn his attention from the game on the tv. “I’m honored man but I don’t think your husband or my wife would like it if we had a baby together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Too Weird?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think my love of pregnant Derek will ever go away. This really just started as wanting to write another fic with Derek and Boyd being best friends.

Derek walked into the house and sat on the couch with Boyd just like he’s done a hundred other times. 

As soon as he sat down Derek announced. “I want to have a baby.”

Boyd didn’t even turn his attention from the game on the tv. “I’m honored man but I don’t think your husband or my wife would like it if we had a baby together.”

“Smart ass.”

“That’s what your sister loves about me. Well that and…”

Derek shook his head trying to get rid of the mental picture that was developing. “I’ll pay you to not finish that sentence.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Boyd decided to get Derek talking again.

“Have you told Stiles yet?”

“No”

Boyd then turned to face Derek. “Why not?”

Derek sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I needed to say it out loud to someone else first to see if it sounded crazy.”

“And you decided to say it to me?”

“Well you are my best friend.”

“True but you don’t usually come to me with stuff like this, I usually have to make you talk about it. So why me?”

“Cora would have punched me in the arm, told me to stop being stupid and go have my husband knock me up.”

Boyd couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Sounds about right.”

“Ugh you two are so weird. Anyway...I couldn’t go to John or Melissa, they would…”

“Would have been too excited at the idea of a grandbaby?”

Derek got up and started pacing. “Exactly! What if Stiles doesn’t want this? I would have been getting them excited for no reason. That or John would have been so creeped out that he could never look at me again.”

“He wouldn’t be creeped out. He adjusted to everything years ago. And besides a grandbaby would overrule creepy in his book any day.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I always am unless I’m fighting with Cora. Now sit and watch the game with me.”

For the next couple of hours they sat and watched the rest of the game and talked about things that needed to be addressed at the next pack meeting. 

When Derek was getting ready to leave Boyd brought up the baby subject again. “Talk to Stiles. I promise you he wants this.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so man. I’ve seen the look on his face whenever someone in the pack announced they were pregnant. It's the same as yours, happy for them but sad for you guys. Besides he loves kids and I’ll never say this to him but he’s great with them.”

“You don’t think it’s too weird...me being able to have kids?”

“It might be weird if we hadn’t been through everything we have and you know if we weren’t werewolves. Besides of all the things that are possible in this world you guys being able to have a baby together is pretty fucking cool.”

“Thanks man.”

Boyd brought him into a hug. “Anytime. Now go cook for your man, because I know you’re going to, and get to the knocking up.”

“Ugh so weird.”

 

Derek made all of their favorites, not just Stiles, hoping that Stiles wouldn’t pick up on the fact that something was up when he saw the food.

He was wrong. 

“What’s wrong? Are you leaving me? Are we under attack again? Are you leaving town to meet with another pack again? How long are you going to be gone?”

Derek couldn’t help the smile on his face as he listened to Stiles ramble and ask question after question.

“Der this isn’t a smiling matter. Something is wrong, tell me what it is...please.”

Derek wrapped Stiles up in a hug. “Nothing is wrong. And how could you ever think that I was leaving you?”

“Guess you wouldn’t be cooking for me if you were, would you?”

“Nope. I just felt like cooking tonight, it’s not unheard of you know.”

Stiles pulled away to look at Derek. “Oh I know, it’s just usually when you do something has happened or is about to happen. Or it’s an anniversary...shit it’s not is it? I know I’ve been working a lot lately…”

Derek stopped the rambling by kissing him. “Not an anniversary. I just...I have an idea that I want to run by you and thought doing it over dinner was a good idea.”

Stiles was the one to kiss Derek this time. “Okay, idea got it, just don’t let me eat too much. I’ve really missed you and I don’t want to fall asleep right away. I have plans for you mister...lots of plans.”

Derek had missed Stiles too and he really hoped he wasn’t about to screw everything up with the talk they were about to have. He kissed Stiles again and said “I like the sound of that.” 

Stiles made it about twenty minutes into dinner making small talk before he cracked. "Okay it's killing me, what do you want to talk about?"

Derek was impressed that Stiles had lasted that long. He decided to just take a deep breath and go for it. "I want to have a baby."

He watched as Stiles sat there speechless with his mouth open. It felt like hours to Derek before he saw a huge smile grow on Stiles' face and heard a whispered "Really?"

Derek nodded and smiled back.

Stiles was out of his chair and in Derek's lap immediately. "Can we start trying right now?"

Derek laughed, wrapped his arms around Stiles tighter and put his face in the crook of Stiles neck. "Can we at least go to our room first?"

"I think that can be arranged."

Hope Aleska was born on Valentine's Day the next year. 

Madison Lucja and Andrew Wilek came along a couple years later.

Nathan Leonek the year after that.

Olivia Sylwia will be born any day now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.
> 
> In case you were wondering...
> 
> Aleska means Defender of Mankind
> 
> Lucja means Bringer of Light
> 
> Wilek means Resolute Protector
> 
> Leonek means Brave as a Lion
> 
> Sylwia means Of the Woods


End file.
